Le serpent et le canard
by MacHellia
Summary: Un serpent et un canard ont bien plus en commun que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.
1. Chapter 1

**Le serpent et le canard.**

_Un serpent et un canard ont bien plus en commun que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Tu seras démoniaque, mon serpent.**

**Satan :**

_**« Tu seras démoniaque, mon serpent.**_

_**.**_

_Je ne veux voir aucun trait angélique,_

_Transparaître sur ton sourire ironique, illuminer tes ailes si diaboliques,_

_Aucune tendresse mélancolique entacher ton teint parfaitement cadavérique,_

_Nul stigmate biblique rompre le charme de tes prunelles hypnotiques,_

_Pas une pensée bucolique affaiblir ta perfidie famélique, tes ambitions machiavéliques,_

_Toi, mon plus fidèle hérétique, mon merveilleux sarcastique._

.

_**Tu seras démoniaque, mon serpent.**_

_Je ne veux voir aucune once de sentiment,_

_Nul balbutiement de repentir, nul hideux attendrissement,_

_Pas un subtil remerciement, pas un tendre compliment,_

_Te travestir, te pervertir, rudiment d'émois infamants,_

_Au détriment de tes sombres châtiments,_

_Toi, L'Opprimant, le maître des boniments._

.

_**Tu seras démoniaque, mon serpent.**_

_Je ne veux voir aucune larme, aucune pénitence,_

_Point de sentimentale confidence, point d'appel à la providence._

_Tu as conscience de l'importance de ta maléfique constance,_

_Toi, mon émissaire d'une malicieuse éloquence, et d'une élégante décadence,_

_Je te pardonne tes outrances, ton amusante extravagance._

_Je reconnais ta machiavélique virulence,_

_Cependant ne défie pas mes malignes instances._

_Tu connais mon omnipotence,_

_L'inébranlable sentence en cas de défaillance,_

_Ma brûlante potence._

.

_**Tu seras démoniaque, mon serpent**_.

_Tel le flambeau de la mécréance,_

_Sans tempérance, sans décence, sans défiance_

_Tu marqueras ce sol du sceau de ta diabolique prééminence._

_Dépourvu de la moindre espérance, de la moindre clémence,_

_Mais avec une pointe de démence,_

_Tu n'accorderas point d'indulgence,_

_A toutes ces douteuses doléances,_

_Qui souhaitent naïvement t'angéliser avec arrogance,_

_Contrecarrer mes infernales influences._

_Oh, toi, ma formidable incarnation de la déchéance._

_Loin de toi, l'effroyable bien-pensant, l'écœurante bienséance,_

_Tu ne leur accorderas point d'appétence._

.

_**Tu seras démoniaque, mon serpent.**_

_Tu fomenteras, trahiras, berneras l'humanité, ce frêle palémon._

_Sans sermon, comme tous les démons,_

_Tu prendras part au carnage de l'Armageddon,_

_Et tu t'enivreras de son parfum à plein poumon._

.

**_Démoniaque, ineffablement démoniaque..._»**

* * *

**Crowley :**

_« __**Démoniaque, ineffablement démoniaque….**_

.

_Oui, mais moi qui aie jadis involontairement trébuché,_

_Je ressens toujours la brûlure de ma sainteté écorchée,_

_De mes ailes noircies sur l'infernal bûcher._

.

_Oui, mais moi, ma bienveillance fauchée, _

_L'âme teintée, irrémédiablement entachée,_

_Je ne vois plus de débouché, _

_Après une si vile chevauchée._

.

_Oui, mais moi qui aie jadis flanché,_

_Je suis par nature totalement, irrémédiablement démoniaque, inutile de me le rabâcher !_

_Je cultive à présent la malveillance sur Terre, tel un diabolique maraîcher,_

_Un véritable seigneur parmi les faiseurs de péchés._

.

_Oui mais à présent l'Apocalypse est enclenchée, ne soyez pas fâché,_

_Je ne peux malencontreusement pas l'empêcher,_

_Inutile de me le reprocher, inutile de pleurnicher_ .

.

_Oui, mais moi sans faire de mystère,_

_Depuis le commencement, je vis sur cette Terre._

_Oui, mais moi éternel réfractaire, dans mon errance solitaire._

_J'ai fait une improbable rencontre salutaire,_

_Celle d'un être qui comme moi, est de ce caillou, le locataire,_

_Un être qui est de la lumière le plus fascinant des dépositaires,_

_Un étrange canard céleste que vous jugerez débonnaire, _

_Qui parfois m'exaspère, qui s'amuse avec mes nerfs_

_Et bien souvent me fait perdre tous mes repères._

.

_Un angélique poulet qui toujours supporte mon attitude cavalière,_

_Un gourmet gourmand qui d'un simple sourire me tempère._

_Le seul être en vers qui jamais je ne pourrais adopter une conduite délétère._

_Une complicité imprévue à laquelle nul n'adhère._

_Ennemi héréditaire ou entité complémentaire, _

_En tout cas une amitié extraordinaire._

_Que faire ?_

_Je vous en prie, ne soyez pas si sectaire._

.

_Oui, mais moi, triste hurluberlu, qui n'aie jamais désiré être déchu,_

_Moi, qui à trouver une échappatoire toujours je m'évertue._

_Nulle solution, fut-elle farfelue, ne m'est apparue,_

_Suis-je perdu, complètement fichu ?_

_L'apocalypse ne pourrait-elle pas être un simple malentendu ?_

_Ne pourrait-elle pas être interrompue, ne serait-ce que suspendue ?_

.

_Oui, je suis démoniaque, ineffablement démoniaque._

_Moi l'insomniaque, le paranoïaque, l'as des cracs, je l'avoue j'ai le trac._

_Je suis au bord d'une diabolique crise cardiaque._

_Il est pourtant hors de question que je craque…_

_Je ressens l'emballement des sataniques ressacs du monde opaque, _

_L'arrivée éminente des occupants de mon ancien cloaque._

.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'éminence de cette apocalypse me rend si patraque._

_Pourquoi tant de contrariétés, pour une si absurde attaque !_

_A vrai dire, de l'enfer et de tout leur bric à brac, de leur stupide micmac._

_J'en ai réellement ma claque._

_Je sens venir le cul-de-sac._

_Et le pire dans toute cette arnaque, c'est l'absence d'un bon armagnac._

.

_Satan, je te l'annonce tout de vrac, _

_Tu ne feras pas de ma terre ton nouveau bivouac._

_Satan, pour faire simple, je te plaque. _

.

_**Démoniaque, ineffablement démoniaque….**__» _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Tu seras angélique, mon canard.**

**Dieu : **

_« __**Tu seras angélique, mon canard.**_

.

_Je ne veux voir aucun trait maléfique,_

_Éteindre ton sourire magnifique, ternir tes ailes si mirifiques,_

_Aucune pensée chaotique entacher ton honorable éthique,_

_Nulle haine toxique pourrir tes ambitions philanthropiques,_

_Pas un ressentiment maléfique affaiblir ta lumière séraphique, _

_Toi, mon fidèle soldat canonique, armée de ta sagesse cosmique._

. 

_**Tu seras angélique, mon canard.**_

_Je ne veux voir aucune once de malveillance,_

_Nul balbutiement de malfaisance, nulle hideuse déviance,_

_Pas une aspiration à la vengeance, pas un acte d'infâme violence,_

_Te souiller, pervertir ta sublime luminance,_

_Nul satanique défaillance faire chavirer ta sainte résilience,_

_Toi, Le Luminescent, le prince de la bienveillance._

. 

_**Tu seras angélique, mon canard.**_

_Je ne veux voir aucune haineuse moquerie, aucun mépris,_

_Point de discours aigri, point de diabolique idolâtrie,_

_De pareilles ignominies te feraient perdre irrémédiablement tes angéliques armoiries._

_Toi mon ange chéri, tu demeuras impassible à toutes démoniaques flagorneries._

_Moi, jury suprême, te pardonne tes naïves rêveries, tes mielleuses songeries._

_Je reconnais en toi, mon érudit, une efficience sans égale face à la fourberie._

_Toi, mon amoureux des anciens manuscrits, des élégants traits d'esprit,_

_Jamais, au grand jamais, tu ne devras défier ma céleste bergerie, _

_Si tu veux éviter ma divine intempérie,_

_Et que ton ciel pour toujours s'obscurcit._

.

_**Tu seras angélique, mon canard.**_

_Tel le flambeau de la bienfaisance_

_Tu mettras à profit toutes tes connaissances, toute ta science,_

_Pour démasquer ces ignobles débauchés dépourvus de conscience. _

_Malgré ta nature apaisante, ton âme d'une infinie innocence_

_Tu n'accorderas nulle indulgence, nulle clémence,_

_A tous ces démons pestilents et leurs effroyables manigances,_

_A toutes ces dangereuses doléances,_

_Qui tentent inlassablement de te déchoir avec leur coutumière suffisance,_

_De contrarier mes célestes influences._

_Oh, toi, ma formidable incarnation de la quintessence,_

_Loin de toi, ces médisances, et leur effroyable insolence,_

_Tu ne leur accorderas point d'appétence._

. 

_**Tu seras angélique, mon canard.**_

_Tu guideras, conseilleras, illumineras l'humanité, cette jeune mésange._

_Sans louange, comme tous les anges,_

_Tu prendras part à l'apocalypse, l'ultime belliqueux échange_

_Avec vaillance tu combattras, afin que la victoire notre clan engrange._

.

_**Angélique, ineffablement angélique... »**_

* * *

**Aziraphale :**

**« Angélique, ineffablement angélique.**

.

_Oui, mon Lord, depuis toujours et à jamais je suis à tes ordres,_

_A ta seule parole, un absolu crédit j'accorde._

_En ton saint nom, j'ai combattu Satan et sa démoniaque horde,_

_Sans que jamais de la justesse de notre cause je ne démorde._

.

_Oui, mais moi l'ange dont la foi déborde,_

_J'implore à présent à genoux ta miséricorde :_

_Abandonnons cette idée d'apocalypse, cette vaine velléité de discorde._

.

_Oui, mais moi, qui en toute clandestinité,_

_Depuis le commencement côtoie l'humanité,_

_A plein temps, je leur inculque la bonté, la générosité,_

_A surmonter avec solennité les pires difficultés, les sataniques calamités._

.

_Mais moi qui vous aie jadis juré fidélité,_

_Je ne peux cautionner l'Apocalypse et encore moins y militer._

_O mon Dieu, je vous supplie, en toute humilité,_

_Montrez leur votre immense affabilité, votre incommensurable magnanimité,_

_Voyez leur incroyable potentialité,_

_Et accordez aux hommes votre divine immunité,_

_Mettez un terme à cette ancestrale absurdité._

.

_Oui, mais moi lors de cette éternité à leur enseigner la moralité, _

_J'ai fait la connaissance d'un ange déchu d'une grande originalité,_

_Dont la jovialité n'égalait que son goût pour l'illégalité et la trivialité._

_Mon intégrité, ma probité, mon sens des responsabilités _

_Se sont confrontés à sa diabolique sensualité, son explosive instabilité._

.

_Préjugés dynamités, j'ai été surpris par sa chaleureuse hospitalité._

_De rivalité en connivence naquit une toute nouvelle promiscuité,_

_Une entente, un tacite accord, marquent de notre ambiguïté,_

_En transgression directe de notre naturelle dualité._

_Au fil des siècles, sans culpabilité, sans rien prémédité,_

_S'est développé une inattendue compatibilité,_

_Une incroyable fraternité, une belle solidarité, une fantastique complicité._

_Était-ce la fatalité ?_

.

_Dans l'ombre de l'histoire, à mes cotés, évolue un serpent sulfureux, _

_Je vous l'accorde, mon dédaigneux avait des goûts musicaux des plus douteux. _

_Si mon chatouilleux écailleux conduit comme le pire des fous furieux, _

_A maintes reprises, sans sollicitation, il m'a secouru des écueils les plus périlleux._

.

_Un personnage aussi majestueux qu'impétueux, doublé d'un fin amateur de spiritueux,_

_Quel fabuleux esprit tortueux !_

_Un démon aussi licencieux que facétieux, délicieusement trop curieux,_

_Au regard parfois étonnement langoureux, incongrûment affectueux._

.

_D'un côté, le présomptueux, le monstrueux, le délictueux,_

_De l'autre, le vertueux, le fabuleux, le miraculeux_

_Si vous jugez que notre étrange amitié fait de moi un ange défectueux,_

_En serviteur respectueux, j'accepterais votre courroux nébuleux._

_Toutefois, je l'avoue en vers et contre les cieux,_

_En votre et contre vous, oh mon Dieu,_

_Jamais au grand jamais, je ne pourrais être de mon paradoxal ami victorieux._

.

_**Angélique, ineffablement angélique...»**_


End file.
